


The Accomplice's Tale

by accio_remus



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_remus/pseuds/accio_remus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel thinks Blaine is crazy when he explains how he can finish his senior year in New York without his parents noticing, but she doesn't say no either. Pinch Hit Remix of Narceus's When The Lights Go Out Will You Take Me With You from Rachel's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accomplice's Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narceus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narceus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When The Lights Go Out, Will You Take Me With You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291798) by [narceus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narceus/pseuds/narceus). 



The day Blaine finds Rachel and Kurt in the choir room and tells them his plan she thinks that it is impossible. She knows that Blaine’s parents aren’t at every performance like her dads are, but certainly they will notice if he moves to another state. It is terribly romantic of course, the young lovers who can’t bare to be separated. If she is brutally honest with herself, and she’s trying to be now, she is more than a little jealous that it isn’t her story. 

Even after Blaine explains to both of them about his parents’ respective business trips and his father’s insistence on his handling his own finances he she is still cautious. The idea that Blaine can complete his senior year in New York without the adults figuring it out seems dubious at best. Still, she just can’t bring herself to say no. It is romantic, daring, and dramatic and those are things Rachel can’t help but crave in her life. 

She doesn’t like lying to her dads, but she convinces herself it is an acting exercise and covers for Blaine when he slips away to interview at schools in the city. She fully supports Kurt’s opinion that there is no way Blaine is going to a public school in the city and if she has to spin a few stories and watch expenses a little more, well, it’s worth it. Vegan ramen noodles are cheap, and Blaine won’t really cost them that much than just the two of them. 

They settle quickly into their new lives, with only a few minor disputes about bathroom hogging and privacy. After the first few days she drags Kurt out and demands he buy her a white noise machine for her bedroom. She tries not to think too much about where and what they get up to when she’s not there. She doesn’t get the fascination girls have with that, but maybe it’s too close to her parents. 

Things get a little more complicated the same day that Mandy Thomas storms out of rehearsal. While Rachel appreciates her technique she’s really hoping the director will realize Rachel’s own star potential and promote her to the role. So she is actually having a pretty good day when she arrives home to find her ex-boyfriend and a frazzled looking Blaine in the apartment. She and Finn had parted quite amicably really, but things were a bit awkward as yet and she might wonder just a little if they should have tried a little harder to make things work. It didn’t help communication between them that Finn was the last person other than their parents to know about Blaine living with them. 

It’s not like they had intended for everyone else to know, but secrets never lasted very long in New Directions and each of their teammates certainly had their own less than honest moments in their past. She herself had done a few things she wasn’t proud of in the name of showcasing her obvious talent. Finn is just such a terrible liar and so close to Kurt’s father it didn’t seem worth the risk.

“What are you doing here?” She asks Finn, hanging her coat on the small rack Kurt had found at a flea market a few weeks earlier. 

“It’s fall break. Burt wanted me to come and check on Kurt. Mom said I had to do my own laundry, so I figured I might as well hit the road,” Finn says, and she feels a little vindicated when his eyes stop at the hem of her mini-skirt like usual. 

“So you decided to just show up? What if I’d had a date here? It is unacceptable for you just to show up!,” Rachel shouts. And fine, she hadn’t actually invited any dates back to the apartment, but she is good at righteous indignation and she really wants to see his reaction.

Finn’s eyes go wide, “I came to visit my brother.I didn’t know you were helping him shack up with his boyfriend! You’ve all been lying to me.” 

“Yes, Finn. Because Blaine moving to New York with us is all about you,” Rachel retorts, her voice raising a bit at his selfishness. 

“That’s not what I meant. Can we go back to you bringing guys home?” Finn looks more than a little distressed, but for some reason that doesn’t please her as much as it might have a few months ago.

“No. It’s none of your business. We’re not together anymore,” she replies, “We need to talk about you not ruining everything by blabbing about Blaine.” 

She knows they are getting louder with each exchange, and she’s more than a little relieved when Kurt lands on floor in front of their couch and interrupts. They pack Finn off back to Ohio a few tense days later after making him swear on his signed Buckeye football he won’t tell Burt and Carole. 

In the end it’s not Finn who spills the beans, but Blaine himself. She still doesn’t understand the details, only that Blaine was 18 now anyway and his father wasn’t forcing him back to Ohio immediately. Kurt drags her out the door to class while Blaine is on the phone with his father and by the time they get back to the apartment Santana is there and ready to party. 

They put on Katy Perry and Blaine gets home and Rachel has a few mojitos and suddenly she’s teasing Santana about buying her sex toys. Santana does look really hot in the silver dress she’s wearing, and living in New York has opened Rachel’s mind to some shades of gray on things she once thought were black and white. 

Her buzzed mind reels when Santana points out she is old enough to buy sex toys herself. She thinks maybe she can get Santana to with her before she leaves, Rachel is pretty sure she can at least talk Blaine into going to the sex shop with her at some point. She knows she’s had enough booze when she comments on Kurt being a screamer, so she does the mature thing in her opinion and goes to bed alone. 

The next morning she decides that part of Blaine’s birthday gift from her is giving the boys a few hours to themselves so she happily drags a hungover Santana out to brunch. The place they like is far away, but the waitresses are hot and she figures this plan is a win for everyone. She’s trying not to think too much about the way Santana raised an eyebrow at her and wrapped an arm around her waist when she plopped herself into the ex-cheerleader’s lap the night before. 

Rachel really doesn’t know if this will lead anywhere, and she still can’t help be a little jealous of Kurt and Blaine’s certainty in their relationship, but right now life is pretty good.


End file.
